


Curiosity Killed the Cat

by schokischlecki



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: Adommy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-21
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-02-22 01:28:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 12,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2489393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schokischlecki/pseuds/schokischlecki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He’s been walking around for what feels like forever and who knows, it might as well have been forever.<br/>Wandering around aimlessly, hopelessly with nowhere to go and no one to turn to. </p><p>Because there is not a single soul on this planet that would understand him. Not since the fucking curse hit him and changed his life forever. </p><p>Curiosity killed the cat, they say and damn is that old saying true.<br/>If he were still in his human body, Tommy would snort, that’s for sure. But all he can manage now is a tiny meow, so he keeps his mouth shut and walks on. </p><p>A part of him still wants to ignore what happened all those weeks ago but since it turned his whole life upside down – or him into a furry fluff-ball - there is no way he can do this, so he had to learn to cope or it would’ve killed him already.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Curse

**Author's Note:**

> No harm intended, for your entertainment only! 
> 
> English is still NOT my first language but fuck it if I'd let that keep me from writing this. ;-)

1\. The Curse 

 

He’s been walking around for what feels like forever and who knows, it might as well have been forever.  
Wandering around aimlessly, hopelessly with nowhere to go and no one to turn to. 

Because there is not a single soul on this planet that would understand him. Not since the fucking curse hit him and changed his life forever. 

Curiosity killed the cat, they say and damn is that old saying true.  
If he were still in his human body, Tommy would snort, that’s for sure. But all he can manage now is a tiny meow, so he keeps his mouth shut and walks on. 

A part of him still wants to ignore what happened all those weeks ago but since it turned his whole life upside down – or him into a furry fluff-ball - there is no way he can do this, so he had to learn to cope or it would’ve killed him already. 

When he’d first started his new job in the antiques shop, the old woman who owned the store since forever had warned him not to touch the stuff in her secret chest of drawers. But that had just spiked his curiosity. Fuelled by his own imagination, he’d wondered, what secrets it might bear, until one day he just couldn’t resist any longer.  
Being the sneaky bastard he sometimes was, he’d used the chance as soon as he’d been alone in the store for once. 

Not expecting the old Lady to return, Tommy had somehow gotten the chest to open, only to find its drawers empty. 

Next thing he knew, he’d heard screaming just behind him and when he’d turned around, the old lady had already started muttering words in some foreign language that Tommy couldn’t understand. 

All of a sudden he’d found himself on the floor, his eyes only mere inches above the wooden floor boards. 

“Out!” the old lady had yelled at him but before he’d finally left her, she’d said more.  
“You will live like this until you find some kind soul that takes mercy on you and treats you like one of their own!” 

Only much later had Tommy realized that her words were ambiguous at best, because he’d found both, kind and mean souls on his quest.


	2. The Shock

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapters, as you can see but I will update every chance I get.

The very first thing he remembered about his new life was the way his heart beat felt all wrong, way too fast and fluttering. Then he’d realized his senses were way too accurate and his ability to hear had made him flinch and shy away from the crowded parts of the city.   
Maybe he’d been too shocked, too overwhelmed to be upset about the fact that he seemed to be small enough to fit in anyone’s pocket but at the time it had been the least of his worries. 

But the biggest shock of all this was his first encounter with a mirror.   
He’d known something was off, that something inexplicable had happened to him and that the words the old lady had spoken were the stuff that fairy tales and nightmares were made of.   
But nothing could’ve ever prepared him for the sight that greeted him when he saw his own reflection. 

A cat. A mere kitten that did exactly what he did, so there was no doubt it was his reflection.   
Maybe he might’ve had a chance if he’d been as cute as the many cats in the staged pictures he’d seen online but he was… ratty at best.   
His matted, dirty fur was an awful shade of muddy grey. The fur right on top of his head was a bit longer than the rest, so his bangs were kind of still there, only a lighter shade than the rest of his fur and he was so skinny, it scared even him. 

In the days that had followed, he had not been able to change anything about it, though, because for the most part of his new life as a kitten, he’d gone hungry.   
The few times some strangers in the street had showed pity and given him a bite to eat were now the best part of his memory but as soon as he’d tried to follow them, they had shooed him away for good. 

So he’d tried all he could think of but there were some huge, nasty cats walking the streets just like he did and they somehow always managed to take away what little food he’d found in garbage cans and elsewhere.   
Yes, hunger made him desperate enough to suddenly find his mouth watering over barely edible garbage but it was never enough to really satisfy the hunger. 

Tommy had of course tried to find a way into his old life. His mothers place the first address to look for comfort but with her allergies it only took her so long until she chased him away. The same had happened at his sister’s house, although his niece Bridget had begged her mom to please let the kitty stay. 

He’d tried pretty much anyone he knew but was devastated at how little mercy his so-called friends showed at the skinny little kitten he’d become.   
And after a few days, he’d just stopped trying and decided, it was about time, to leave Burbank and all the places and streets that reminded him of the life he used to have. 

Maybe that was not his brightest idea ever.   
Maybe he should’ve stayed in his own neighborhood, where he at least knew someone, even though they no longer recognized him but it was too late for him to regret his decision. 

The tourists that kept flooding the streets of L.A. were kind of nice and for a little while Tommy stopped feeling the hole in his belly that the hunger had clawed into it but then there were other dangers.   
Knowing how traffic worked barely kept him from being run over by cars when other street cats showed up, going after him to mark their territory. Even worse were the dogs that chased him down the streets until he was ready to give up and become their next meal but somehow he managed to survive and once again decided to move. 

Huge gated areas where the rich and beautiful people lived came to mind and that’s where he is headed now.


	3. The Struggle

Those gates and security men are easily left behind and for once Tommy is glad he’s now smaller than the average garden gnome. 

Things start to look up in his eyes but as soon as he sets a tiny paw on the first lawn that surrounds a hugely pompous villa, a horde of dogs comes running, barking and baring their teeth.  
As fast as he can manage, he runs back where he just came from and squeezes through the iron-wrought fence that’s supposed to keep the inmates of the house safe but feels like some kind of life-saver for him just now. 

When the adrenaline from this first surprise wears off, Tommy feels just tired, empty and alone and of course he is fucking hungry again but for now, a tiny little space where he can find some rest would be enough.  
A few houses down the street, there’s a thick but low wall of stones that surrounds another fucking huge house and that’s where he dares to make another move, since no low wall like that would hold any fucking dogs back, so he guesses, there just are none.  
For once he is lucky. No dogs, not even a fat, spoiled cat claims the property and there are chairs in the backyard that have some very comfy-looking pillows on them.  
As soon as he’s curled up on one of them, Tommy’s eyelids droop and thanks to his exhaustion, he is asleep in no time. 

Some prodding fingers startle him and he wants to tell his roommate Mike to let him sleep just five minutes longer but all that comes from his mouth is a fucking meow.  
Just when his eyes plop open, a pair of hands grabs him and Tommy barely has the time to register, whose hands they are, before he is thrown into a swimming pool that he could’ve sworn wasn’t there when he first came here.  
A teenage boy is laughing his ass off at the sight of the wet kitten and Tommy would really like to punch that smile off his face but right now he can’t and also he has other things to worry about. 

The water feels disgusting to him, now that he is no longer human and he tries to paddle his way back to safer grounds but whenever he reaches the edge of the pool, those fucking hands are there to grab him and throw him back in. 

He loses count of how many times that stupid and cruel boy plays flying cat with him but he just knows that his strength is fading rapidly and sooner rather than later he won’t be able to swim and crawl out of the pool anymore. 

A loud female voice yells and at first Tommy thinks, he is in even more trouble now but apparently, the fucking kid is just called to dinner and that is his chance to disappear. 

Every single muscle in his tiny body hurts and he kind of sneezes from the fucking water that got in his nose a couple of times, so when he finds a very secluded spot under some bushes in a neighboring garden, he just lays down, curls up into a tiny ball of wet fur and falls asleep again. 

The next time Tommy awakes it’s already dark outside and from the way the sky looks it must be around midnight.  
The chance to find a nice human who will give him much needed food at this time of night is probably below zero but the hunger is clawing at Tommy’s belly again and he doesn’t have much of a choice. He needs to eat something, so he crawls out from under the bushes and walks away. 

A little while later when Tommy already believes there is no such thing as good luck for him, it starts raining. Tiny droplets at first but they soon become more and much bigger.  
Very soon he hears thunder coming closer and when the first lightnings are coming down in the area, the downpour starts. 

Tommy feels just cold and alone and so weak by now that he actually thinks about just curling into a ball right here in the street and wait for someone, anyone, to end his misery. 

A car shows up, its headlights blinding and being reflected by all the water in the street and for a second Tommy actually thinks about jumping right in front of it but then the chance has passed and he is still standing there in the rain, with his head hanging low and his hopes even lower.  
The pain in his belly gets worse and so does the shivering from the fucking cold rain. 

He doesn’t hear that the car that has just passed him stopped.  
He doesn’t see the man that climbs out of the driver’s seat and comes over to him, to look what it is that he just saw moving on the street and in this weather no less.  
He barely feels the big hands that grab him, lift him up in the air and hold him tight.  
The only thing he sees with absolute clarity are the blue eyes that stare at him in pity, right before darkness surrounds him and his pain eases away.


	4. The Savior

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to know what I imagine our kitty to look like:   
> http://schokischlecki.tumblr.com/post/100656172403/so-i-made-my-own-kitty

When Tommy comes around, he finds himself in the warmest, coziest place in what feels like forever and when he finally manages to pry his eyes open, he sees those big blue eyes again.   
“Hey, kitty” a soft and melodious voice greets him.   
He is too weak to even meow but he tries it anyway, only to let out the most pitiful sound he’s ever heard. 

The huge, fluffy towel that is wrapped around him is pulled a little to the side and the big hand that scooped him up earlier, is petting him carefully. Tommy relaxes, eases into the soft touch because he can’t help it and even starts to purr. 

The shivering seems to be running out of his cold body with every soft stroke and for the first time since the curse hit him, Tommy just feels safe and tries to scoot even closer to the man that is holding him in his arms. 

“Aaww, you poor thing!” the voice whispers and even though his old, human self despised pity of any kind, Tommy really likes the way this man talks to him.   
“Let’s see if we can find something to eat for you, huh?”   
Now that sounds even better and Tommy is so relieved that he lets out another one of his pathetic meows. 

The man gets up from the couch he’s been sitting on and walks over to what must be his kitchen.   
The room is fucking huge and probably every chef’s wet dream with all the modern design and expensive equipment but all Tommy can really focus on and care about is what he sees when the man rummages through his refrigerator. 

“Something nice and easy to digest for starters…” the man mumbles more to himself and Tommy couldn’t agree more.   
He’s had that problem once; going hungry for too long and then inhaling a whole sandwich someone had thrown out, just to find himself puking it all out a few minutes later because his belly wasn’t used to that much food.   
Still he wishes he could just crawl into that heavenly overfilled fridge and stay there until it’s empty. 

The man fetches some cold turkey but before he even tries to feed it to Tommy, he puts it in the microwave to warm up a little until it at least has room temperature.   
Tommy can’t help it but stare at him in awe. This guy is so fucking thoughtful, it makes Tommy want to cry but since he’s a cat now, he is spared the embarrassment of weeping in front of a stranger. 

When the turkey is no longer too cold for him to eat, the guy even feeds him tiny little pieces from his hand and although Tommy just wishes he could swallow it all at once, he is glad the man keeps him from trying.   
He eagerly takes bite after bite, trying to chew carefully and not just swallow what he is given.   
When he’s had half of the deliciousness, the man stops and rummages through the cabinets to find a little bowl that he fills with hand warm water from the tap. 

“No cow’s milk for kitties because some of them can’t properly digest it…” the man mumbles as if to remind himself of this fact and although Tommy would’ve really loved to have some fresh milk, he understands and accepts.   
He is set down on the kitchen counter and laps at the fresh water, all the while feeling those blue eyes staring at him.   
When his thirst is quenched, he looks up, only to find the most beautiful smile he’s ever seen, plastered on the guys face.   
The big, warm hand gently strokes the fur on his back again and this time he’s purring even louder. 

“You want the rest of the meat?” the guy asks and Tommy’s answering meow sounds stronger already. 

The guy lets him eat the rest of the turkey on his own and Tommy makes sure to eat slowly. With his belly half filled it’s easier to be patient and keep himself from inhaling it all at once and when he finishes and licks the plate clean, the guy snickers quietly. 

“I’m tired. Are you tired, kitty?” he asks next and Tommy couldn’t agree more. Sleep sounds really good, now that his belly is full to the brim and the ache in his gut eased away for good.   
He scoots closer to the hand that is lying on the counter besides him and lets out another, very tired sounding, meow, before he touches the hand with one of his paws, careful not to let his claws out. 

The guy lets out a surprised little laugh and the happiness that lies in that makes Tommy want to laugh as well. But he is a fucking cat and cats can’t even laugh, so he goes for another meow, before he is scooped up again and the man carefully carries him through the house, up the stairs and into his bedroom. 

“You don’t mind staying here with me, do you, kitty?”   
Even if Tommy could talk, he wouldn’t know what to say, as he is set down on the biggest bed he’s ever seen.   
He’s so fucking happy to be here that the sleepiness he felt down in the kitchen is kind of gone but as soon as the man – his savior – lies down beside him and pets him some more, he feels too relaxed to not give in and let his eyes fall closed, knowing for once that he is safe.


	5. The Good News

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's some TLC for Tommy and for you! Ha! ;-)

The next morning is like waking up from a horrible nightmare to the most beautiful daydream.   
Tommy watches the pretty man sleep for a while and almost forgets that he is no longer human. But even his tiny kitty heart seems to beat a little faster at the sight of blue eyes opening slowly.   
Recognition hits and the sleepy smile he receives is even more beautiful. 

“Good morning, kitty!” he is greeted in the sexiest morning voice he’s ever heard and if he were still human, it sure would do things to his body.   
But he is just a tiny kitty that has other needs right now. Wishing he could just go to the bathroom to relieve himself, he starts to get nervous.   
The human guy probably didn’t think about this and Tommy is at a loss for what to do. 

When he is carried downstairs and set down on the kitchen floor, he practically runs to the big-ass terrace doors, touching the cool glass with his paws and that seems to give the man a clue. 

He opens the door and Tommy bolts outside and finds a nice spot behind some bushes that gives him some privacy.   
Sometimes, being a cat really sucks. 

After breakfast the man scoops him up in his arms again but this time he leaves the house and walks right to his car.   
Tommy wonders where he is taking him and just hopes it’s not some animal shelter where he’ll be dropped and left behind like some old toy that no one wants.   
Hell, he knows that he is not the prettiest kitten and who would want to take him home with them if the guy just decides to get rid of him? 

The house he is taken inside doesn’t give anything away but the old man in white sure is some clue.   
He’s a vet and he almost doubles over when he sees Tommy’s savior walk into his office.   
“Ah, Mr. Lambert, come on inside! I have everything ready for you and your little friend.”   
“Dr Angus, thanks for taking the time on a Sunday. I really appreciate it. And call me Adam, by the way!”

So now Tommy has a name. Adam. Adam Lambert. A part of him is wondering, why it sounds so familiar but he can’t put a finger on it… or a paw.   
But soon enough Tommy has other worries.   
He is set down on some examination table and the good old doctor starts with what has to be his routine. 

All the while, the man, Adam, is standing by and watching his every move. He seems worried about something and when it hits Tommy that he might be worried about his scrawny ass, he is so deeply touched that once more he feels like crying. 

“Well, the good news is that this kitten seems pretty healthy, although it might not look it. He’s just too thin. Nothing that regular feedings and maybe some vitamins cannot change for good.” 

Tommy himself is so relieved about the news that he almost overhears Adams question.   
“He? It’s a boy?”   
Well, duh! Tommy thinks but the good doctor just grabs him, lifts up his tail and holds his ass up in front of Adams face.   
“Yep, it’s definitely a boy!” Adam laughs and Tommy just wants the earth to open up in front of him, so he can crawl in and hide his face forever.   
For once he is glad to be a kitten because kittens don’t blush and even if they do underneath all the fur, no one will see. 

“What do you say, how old is he?” Adam wants to know next and the doctor gives Tommy a good, long measuring look. 

“According to his size and teeth development, my guess would be… four or five months… but he could be much older. It really is hard to say.”   
Adam throws him a questioning look, so the doctor explains a little further. 

“Malnutrition and neglect can do that to young animals… I suggest you just keep giving him good food and he might have a chance to just grow some more but he’ll most likely never be on the big cat side.” 

Okayyy… Tommy knows, he is too small and now there’s a possible reason for it. But why his twenty-seven year-old ass turned into a baby kitten is still beyond him. 

“So you’re saying, he is healthy, apart from being too skinny and that there’s nothing wrong with him?” Adam asks, just to be sure and the doctor nods and smiles at him. 

“A nice home and a little TLC should be enough to make this one a happy and healthy kitten.” 

Before Tommy can wonder, what kind of drug TLC is supposed to be, the guy, Adam, just laughs and thanks the man profusely.   
He gets handed a little paper bag and a sheet of paper with instructions but before they leave, the doctor says the one thing that has Tommy staring up at him in horror.   
“You might want to get him neutered within the next month or two, before he starts marking his territory in your house!” 

Adams hesitant nod is enough for Tommy to know that he will avoid coming back here at all costs.   
But for now he is safe. 

On their way home, Adams stops outside a pet shop and asks Tommy to wait in the car for a few minutes.   
As soon as he’s gone, Tommy inspects the contents of the paper bag.   
There’s the promised vitamins and something against fleas and worms. But none of these items says TLC on them, so Tommy tries to put them all back into the paper bag before Adam sees him sneaking around. 

When he finally does come back, Adam has his arms full and loads everything into the trunk of his car. 

It’s only when they get home that Tommy discovers that Adam seems to have bought everything the store has to make a kitty happy.   
There’s a toilet that Adam places in his upstairs bathroom.   
There’s enough cat food to last for the next two years and it’s all for kittens his supposed age. There’s even some cat milk that won’t have him shit his non-existent pants.   
A huge box contains the parts and components of a big-ass scratching post that Adam puts together as soon as he set up some cute, glittery pink feeding bowls in the kitchen. 

Once he’s eaten, Tommy walks back into the living room to see what else was in the bags.   
There are a million cat toys for him but the huge wave of gratitude he feels toward Adam, just lets him crawl into his lap and rub his head against his belly. 

The big gentle hand is back, petting him until he purrs contentedly and when Tommy closes his eyes to relish in the feeling, he falls asleep blissfully.


	6. A Furever Home?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it took so f*cking long. :-(

A Furever Home? 

The next two days are heaven on earth for the little kitten.   
At least compared to what he’s been through since the curse hit him. 

Adam really makes an effort to make him feel safe and Tommy is starting to think of this place as his home.   
Of course it’s completely different from the life he used to have but it’s good and he really likes Adam who feeds him, takes care of him and even plays with him. 

Tommy never ever thought that he would enjoy running after cat toys and laser pointers but he does… to an extent. 

His favorite pastime though is cuddling with Adam on his couch, watching TV.   
Now if only he could get the remote under his control and actually use it because no matter how often he nudges the guy with his head when he zaps through the channels and something catches Tommy’s attention, he never gets to watch what he wants. 

That’s why Tommy is really glad when the latest episode of whatever crap it is that Adam likes to see is over and the TV turned off for the night. 

Without any hesitation, Adam invites him into his bed.   
The guy sleeps naked but Tommy has already seen him shower and get ready for bedtime, so it doesn’t come as too big a shock. Well, not anymore, since he just couldn’t help but stare.   
At naked, freckled skin on a tall and slim body in the shower. With butt cheeks that practically screamed for him to touch them. 

The thought alone makes him feel kind of guilty.   
Adam doesn’t know that he is not really just the innocent kitten he appears to be and if Tommy could talk to him and tell him, he would do it, for sure.   
But alas, there’s no way for him to let Adam know and that’s why he decides to enjoy the show while it may last. 

With a kind of excited meow he jumps up on the huge bed and tries to get comfy on the pillow of the empty bedside but somehow that seems just wrong.   
He craves the warmth of Adams touch, so he crawls closer and closer until he finds himself in the man’s embrace.   
A sleepy giggle tells him that Adam doesn’t mind a little kitty cuddle time, so - when lying upon the blanket still isn’t enough – Tommy mans up and dives under.   
Warm, fragrant skin and a faint heartbeat, along with the softest touch of one huge hand that his body probably fits in entirely, let him purr even louder.


	7. The Intruder

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's Adam and Yves, not Adam and Eve!!! LOL  
> Sauli is just too cute to be an asshole... So meet Yves! ;-)

7\. The Intruder 

 

Loud voices wake Tommy during his afternoon nap on the couch. One of them is Adams and he sounds upset, so Tommy decides to go take a look at what happened. 

There’s a stranger standing in Adams kitchen and it doesn’t take long for Tommy to realize, he is talking about him, the stray kitten that Adam – with his way too big heart – just had to bring home to spread his filth and fleas all over their stylish home. 

Their home?  
Tommy is confused. He was under the impression that Adam lived alone, that it was his house.  
Fear creeps up his spine, settles in his bones and his mind begins to wander. Back to where he came from, to his pitiful life in the streets that already seems a million years ago, although it’s been nothing more than three days he was allowed to spend in Adams care. 

“He is not filthy! The vet said he is perfectly healthy, just a bit on the skinny side!”  
Wow! Adam really wants to keep him, as it seems but the other guy, that Tommy finds disturbingly unfriendly, is very quick to answer. 

“So you just decided you want a kitten and that’s it? I don’t even get a say in this?” 

Okay, if you put it like that, the other guy has a point… kind of…  
But Tommy still doesn’t like him. 

“Yves… baby… I couldn’t leave him in the streets and in the downpour. Plus he really needs a good home. The little guy must’ve been through a lot…” 

Adams voice is all soft and pleading and Tommy sure as hell would give in now, if Adam were his boyfriend.  
Apparently, Yves doesn’t think so. 

One hand on his hip, he just stares at Adam in disbelief and his posture alone makes it clear what he thinks. 

“I still don’t get how you could do this without even thinking of me! ‘Bout what I want or do not want. Have you even thought of my allergies?” 

Still half-hiding behind the door frame, Tommy gets scared again. Allergies are nothing to gamble on. He knows, since his Mom started having those asthma attacks. 

“You’re allergic to peanuts!” Adam throws back at Yves and as it seems, he isn’t going to fall for the bullshit attitude that his boyfriend wants to sell him. 

 

“So what? Allergies are serious enough and you know they can become more if constantly exposed to any kind of allergen. I can’t have a stray kitten around me all the time and you should respect that!” Adams boyfriend practically yells. 

“Why is everything always about you?” Adam asks all of a sudden, while obviously making an effort to keep calm.

Yves remains silent for a minute or two but then his back straightens and all of a sudden this discussion is no longer just about Tommy. 

“Excusez-moi?” Yves nothing but squeaks but Adam doesn’t budge. 

“It’s always about you and about what you want and I’m just sick and tired of having to compromise all the time!”  
Adam seems really upset and Tommy starts to hope once more.  
Hope, that Adam will somehow make it possible for him to stay. 

“What the actual fuck are you talking about? It’s you I always have to compromise for. We can never go out or see the places I want to see because the paps might take pictures of us or the fans might crowd us or because you barely have any time for me at all. Everything is always about you!” 

Things are getting more and more serious now but Tommy still can’t walk away to give these guys some privacy. He just needs to know if he’ll be kicked out or not. 

“That’s not fair! You knew exactly what my life looks like and as long as you get enough attention from the media, you never seemed to mind!” 

Tommy knows things are about to get ugly and a tiny part of him feels guilty for being the reason for their fight. 

“That’s it! I can’t take it anymore! We’re so over!”  
With that, Yves turns on his heel and storms off, slamming the front door like a true diva. 

Now this is a real shock. This asshole just walked out on Adam! Tommy can’t believe anyone would be so stupid. 

Slowly, careful not to make any noise, he walks into the kitchen and closer to Adam, who seems to be frozen, staring into the direction his boyfriend… ex-boyfriend… disappeared in. Disbelief clear in his beautiful eyes. 

His anger seems to evaporate into thin air, his posture going from angry to sad within a few heartbeats. 

When Tommy slowly walks over, the sobbing starts. Adams shoulders are shaking and the little kitten wishes, he could do something, anything, to make the sadness go away.


	8. The Sad Man

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've decided, I'm going to write this story at work. So whenever a new chapter is late... blame my boss! Ha!

8\. The Sad Man 

 

“It’s not fair, kitty!” is all Adam tells him but Tommy has an idea what he means.   
He’s heard enough to know that Yves is an asshole that used Adam for as long as it was fun to be with him and apparently Adam now knows, too. 

It still seems to hurt, though.   
The rest of the day is spent on the couch with Adam making the saddest face Tommy has ever seen.   
He wishes he could do or say something, anything to make the beautiful man hurt less but all he has to offer is some cuddling.   
So when he puts his paws carefully on Adams arm and tries to soothe him, running circles over freckled skin, Adam looks at him kind of funny. 

Okay, cats usually don’t caress people that way but Tommy is no normal cat and maybe someday, somehow, Tommy can show his savior. 

The chance comes faster than Tommy would’ve thought.   
Late that night, Adam opens a laptop to send some emails and when he takes his hands off the keyboard, Tommy practically leaps at it.   
At first, Adam tries to push him away from his notebook but Tommy is a persistent little fucker and he’s hell-bent on typing a message. 

But typing with kitty paws is not as easy as he thought.   
He misses the keys he wants to use and the result is barely readable. 

Adams snickers quietly and if Tommy weren’t so desperate to get his point across, he might enjoy this tiny happy sound. 

When Adam tries to push him away once more, Tommy has enough.   
A faugh makes Adam pull his eyebrows up to his hairline but he lets his stubborn kitty have his way and this time, Tommy tries to type something more simple.   
His name will do, he decides and manages to hit the fucking keys just right. 

Tommy 

The word has Adam stare at him in awe but Tommy feels the need to prove that this is no mere coincidence.   
So he types it again. 

Tommy

And just to be sure, he even tries his middle name but the “Joe” turns into “Hoe” and that makes Adam laugh.   
Still laughing he shakes his head and then closes his laptop and all Tommy wants to do is scream in frustration. 

“So... are you trying to tell me your name is Tommy Hoe?” Adam asks, still smiling and Tommy can’t help but stare at him, almost missing the chance to let him know, that, yes, his name is Tommy. Without the Hoe. 

A tiny meow and a soft pat with a paw helps and when Adam’s face lights up and he exclaims that from now on Tommy will be the name of his kitty, Tommy is beyond relieved. 

“I wonder though… who taught you to write on a laptop?”   
Adam has a point here, Tommy thinks but hey, he has his name back and the witch of WeHo - a.k.a. Yves - seems to be gone for good.   
Plus, he’s made Adam laugh and that should count for something, right? 

But later that night, after Adam carries Tommy up the stairs and puts him in his bed as usual, the mood shifts once more. 

Without the lights on and with his blanket pulled up to his nose, Adam seems to let go, mourning whatever he has lost when the biggest idiot in the world left him. 

The muffled sad sounds he makes, nearly tear Tommy’s little heart apart but as much as he wishes he could do more for Adam, all he has to offer is his warm, soft fur pressed against the sobbing body, in an attempt to show Adam that he is not alone.   
And it seems to work.   
That gentle big hand is back, rubbing his belly, making him purr and after a while, the crying finally stops, before sleep overcomes them.


	9. The Family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't you just love being alone at work??? ;-) 
> 
> Thanks for the kudos and the lovely comments!!!!!!!!!! <3

9\. The Family 

 

It takes a while for Adam to finally feel better.   
The cheerful singing under the shower, that Tommy always appreciates, is almost gone and even the songs Adam hums without even noticing during the day, now sound a tad bit sad but his voice is still the most beautiful thing Tommy’s ever heard, so whenever a melody hits too close to home, Tommy just closes his eyes and lets his mind wander. 

It’s almost as if he can feel Adams pain or as if his voice simply reflects the devastation Tommy still feels inside whenever he thinks about the life he’s lost.   
And the shared emotions make him feel akin to Adam in a way he’s never felt before. 

Just like Tommy, Adam has a way to deal with pain and grief.   
Most of the time he puts on a happy, carefree face for the world outside but Tommy knows better. 

And so does Adam’s mom.   
Leila comes over as soon as she hears about the break-up and she brings cake.   
What Tommy wouldn’t give for a piece of that!   
But his kitty stomach revolts when he sniffs the sugary sweetness carefully. 

Leila finds him pretty hilarious and when Adam tells her where he got his “Tommy Hoe”, her smile is sympathetic and as the afternoon passes, Tommy finds himself curled into a ball of fur in her lap.   
It sure feels good to be accepted by someone Adam knows so well. 

The same happens when Adam’s brother Neil comes over, although he isn’t much of a cat person and Tommy rather keeps his distance. 

Adams friend Sutan is a whole other story.   
When he leaves after a nice evening with a couple of drinks and a cheesy movie, he even tries to stuff Tommy into his purse, to steal him away and take him home but thank goodness, Adam sees it and possessively cradles his kitty in his arms, not ready to ever let him go. 

A nice, warm, fuzzy feeling spreads all through Tommy’s tiny kitty body when Adam assures him of how much he loves to have his kitty home with him. 

Of course he still sleeps as close to Adam as possible, wishing he could crawl inside the guy, so he never has to be without him again.


	10. The Awakening

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello echoe!!!! Anybody alive out there??? ;-)  
> No, I didn't abandon this story but (as you know) I'm writing this at work and it's been crazy in the office.  
> Any complaints about the update schedule go to my boss please! LOL

10\. The Awakening

 

Drifting somewhere between waking and dreaming, Tommy relishes in the feeling of a warm, naked body holding him close. Something hot and hard pokes his ass and the tiny moan that escapes his lips lingers in the room. 

This feels too good to give up on sleeping and dreaming.  
Another sigh escapes his lips when he stretches as far as he can and finally registers that warm, fragrant skin touches his own sleepy and… naked?… body. 

With some kind of weird squeak he sits upright on the bed and with that startles Adam awake. 

There are long, slender fingers…  
His fingers. His hands. His arms…  
Pulling the blanket aside, Tommy sees legs that are not short and furry and there! His human dick is back as well! 

“Thank fuck!” he exclaims and before he knows it, he pulls Adam into a tight embrace. 

The guy stiffens in his arms and looks at him like he’s seeing (and touching) a ghost.  
A very naked ghost, for that matter. 

When Tommy finally realizes how weird waking up to the sight of his naked human self must be for Adam, he lets go of him, only to stare into these blue eyes for endless seconds. 

Then, all of a sudden, Adam seems to fully realize that he just woke up next to a stranger. He jumps out of bed, forgetting about his own naked frame. 

“Who are you and how did you get in here?” The high-pitched screaming sure would’ve hurt Tommy’s kitty ears and even now that he’s human, there is a ringing sound now that Adam stares at him expectantly from across the bed. 

When it becomes obvious that Tommy is at a loss for words, Adam threatens to call security and that sure as hell lets Tommy find some words. 

“I know you won’t believe me but… it’s me… Tommy… your cat. I mean… I was your cat… but something must’ve taken that fucking curse back or…I don’t know what happened but I’m me again!” 

He’s not sure if his stutter makes any sense to Adam but it’s the best he can manage right now. 

“That’s it, I’m calling security!” Adam practically hisses and turns around to do whatever it takes to get some men in uniforms to come and fetch Tommy from his house. 

“Wait! Please don’t!” Tommy sounds desperate enough for Adam to stop dead in his tracks. 

“I’m telling the truth! I was your cat! You picked me up in the street and you… you saved me from starving and… you took me to the vet and he said you should have me neutered in a month or so…” 

The memory is unpleasant enough but it has Adam hesitating.  
How on earth would a stranger know about these things? 

Now this is Tommy’s one and only chance and he just keeps babbling, telling Adam everything he remembers, hoping the guy will somehow believe him. 

“And you bought all that stuff for me and then your boyfriend came home and said you should get rid of me and that I had fleas or something.” 

Adam stares at him in shock. Now this info is something that nobody should know about. No one but him and Yves and his closest circle. 

Now that Tommy can see the effect his words start to have on Adam, he slumps down on the bed but is still far from being relaxed, but he feels better for now. 

And before he knows it, Adams sits down as well and Tommy tells him the whole story, glad to get it all out for once.  
At first it feels weird to speak in his own voice and tongue again but he knows Adam, who really is a good listener. 

When he gets to the point where he recalls the misery of being a street cat, going hungry and feeling so fucking lonely for most of the time, Adams hand touches his shoulder. 

“You really did save my life… Thanks man!” Tommy whispers.  
“Twice now…” he adds because he still remembers the words the old lady said. About the kind soul that might be able to save him and his gratitude reaches a whole new level.  
But then…

It hits him like a ton of bricks.  
“Oh fuck! My mom!” he cries out but all he gets is a puzzled look and a brow that’s close to Adams hairline. 

“She doesn’t know! It’s been months since that fucking curse hit me and… she doesn’t know… My family… my roommates… they probably think I’m dead or something…”  
Now this Adam gets and he immediately feels bad for the guy, wondering what he would do now if he were in Tommy’s place, if he had just disappeared, evaporated into thin air and his family most likely thought he was dead. 

“What do I tell them? They’ll never believe me if I tell them the truth!”

The blond guy, who feels strangely familiar to him, is obviously close to crying, rubbing his eyes and pulling his hair in despair.  
Goosebumps crawl across Adam’s whole body and as weird the situation may be, he knows he has to do something, anything, to make it all better. 

So he offers to go with Tommy, to help explain what happened.  
Huge brown eyes stare at him, the expression a mix of disbelief and gratitude and… affection, he can barely handle from a stranger. 

“You would do that for me?” Tommy even asks, a glint of unshed tears visible, making Adam wonder how he could ever resist those eyes. 

“Of course I would… we can go right now if you want.” He offers but Tommy just blushes a deep ruby red and looks down his naked body, pulling the covers closer, trying to cover what’s been visible all the time. 

“I might need clothes, though. All my human stuff is gone…” he almost stumbles over the words.  
Adam gets his predicament, hurriedly grabs an arm full of clothes that might fit Tommy and then leaves the room to give his kitten… or the guy who was his cat… a little privacy. 

But before they leave they eat breakfast in silence and Tommy barely swallows more than a bite or two, feeling like he might throw up if he tries to eat one more crumb.  
His nerves are a tingling mess and his heart is about to propel out of his chest. 

It’s only the thought of Adam coming with him that keeps him from freaking out.


	11. The Reunion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long. Work has been crazy.   
> I wish you all happy Holidays!!!  
> Lotsa love!
> 
> Ulli

“Tommy!”   
His Mom is clearly freaking out as soon as she opens the door.   
There are a lot of tears and some weird squealing sounds when she pulls him into a bone-crushing hug but as soon as she pulls away to look into his face, there is a hint of anger underneath the overwhelmingly happy, tear-streaked face. 

Of course it’s hard to convince his mom but Adam has pictures on his cell to prove that the fan-fucking-fastic tale they are telling is nothing but the truth.   
Plus, it sure helps that Tommy is not the only one saying he’s been a tiny kitten these past months. 

It might still take some time for his family to get used to the idea, though and at the end of the day, they decide to keep it a secret.   
Tommy is fine with it, since no one would believe him anyway. No one but his closest family. And maybe his roommate Dave who he still needs to face.   
For now he is going to stay with his mom, though. It’s been enough trouble for one day and Tommy is kind of exhausted. 

By the time Adam says his goodbyes and gets up to leave, Tommy sits there, yawning his heart out. It sure feels good to be home again and he just knows that his mom will cook his favorite food and make sure he gets spoiled even more than usual, after all he’s been through. 

But as soon as Adam is gone, another feeling hits him.   
Tommy doesn’t even know whether he will see him again and the thought alone makes him kinda sad. 

When he snuggles under his blankets that night, he suddenly feels the loneliest he’s ever felt.   
Even when he was out on the streets, as the tiny kitten he was, he’s never felt so alone.   
Maybe because there wasn’t much time to worry about feeling lonely, since he always slept with one eye open, always scared of what might lurk in the dark.   
But now that he’s safe and warm, back in his old childhood home, the feeling hits him hard. 

He misses Adam and his warmth. He misses the soft snoring sounds he makes and the way his hair sometimes tickled his kitty nose. 

How is it possible to miss someone so much after so little time spent together? And in kitten form no less? 

With a groan Tommy turns around, pushing all thoughts of blueish eyes and black hair and freckled skin aside.   
It doesn’t matter anyway.   
Adam might miss his kitty but he sure as hell won’t want to see Tommy again – who is still a complete stranger to him. 

Trying to ignore the ache he feels does nothing for a peaceful night’s sleep.   
His dreams take him back and he is reliving his journey.   
He sees the old witch but instead of another scream fest because he touched her private stuff, she offers him a smile and tells him, everything will be alright now. 

Before Tommy can yell at her and ask her why she did all this to him, the dream shifts and once more he wanders the streets alone.   
His subconscious shows mercy on him and doesn’t let him relive every single cruel detail. 

Pretty soon he finds himself in Adam’s care. He sees himself happy as a kitten, relishing in the love and attention Adam lavishes on him.   
A warm and cozy feeling spreads in his stomach and Tommy has the weird notion that he might be purring in his sleep. 

The dream shifts once more and this time he is in bed with Adam. In his human body that curls around Adam’s so naturally.   
It’s never really been like this, just this one morning when the curse had finally been lifted but it sure feels like it’s been like this forever. 

The aftermath of the dream lingers on all day, has Tommy thinking hard, being even more quiet than usual. 

His buddy Dave asks him if he’s alright and Tommy just nods.   
Yes, it took some convincing but Dave believes him and now Tommy is back in his old room in their shared apartment, happy Dave didn’t rent it out to someone else. 

It takes him quite some time but then Tommy fully realizes that although he has his old life back it’s not the same it used to be.   
Months have passed by.   
Some of his friends have moved on, are up to new things now and Tommy doesn’t even have a job anymore. 

He needs to figure things out, needs to find another lousy job to pay his bills, knowing it won’t make him happy or even content in any way.   
It’s been a long time since he felt truly happy. The feeling slipped away long before he was turned into a kitten and he can barely remember it. 

But staring at the walls can only do so much for him and when his gaze meets the one thing he’s truly missed while being a furry fluff-ball – his guitar - an idea floods his mind and won’t go away, no matter how hard he tries to push the crazy thought to the back of his mind, where it belongs.   
He’s given up on this dream years ago. It was time to grow up and become a responsible adult. Or so it seemed at the time. 

As soon as his fingers touch the strings, the heaviness of not knowing what to do with his life is washed away, replaced by something else, he cannot grasp.   
Not yet, anyway. 

But for now his music is good company and who knows… maybe he’ll start dreaming big again.


	12. The Fattest Chance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyone still here, reading this???  
> I'm fucking sorry it took me so damn long!  
> My writing mojo left me sometime last year but guess what?  
> I saw Adam fucking Lambert in Cologne last week and my buzz still hasn't worn off.  
> So here it goes...

Weeks pass by in a blur and before he even realizes it, Tommy has found a new daily routine. Working nine-to-five as a cubicle rat in one of the huge, impersonal offices in town and practicing with his guitar every night like a madman, he barely has the time to be missing something… or someone… the way he did, when he first got back home. 

He checks out the local scene, trying to find a place in a band where he might fit in but until now he didn’t have any luck. 

Despite her worries about his future, his mom keeps encouraging him but she’s made it pretty clear she won’t be as supportive if he quits his day-job on a whim.  
As much as he hates sitting in front of a computer all day, typing away and taking annoying phone calls, Tommy is realistic enough to not be that stupid. 

On good days, his dream is still alive underneath all his insecurities and doubts but on bad days he just wonders if he will ever get the chance to prove to the world that he, Tomas Joseph Ratliff, was born to be on stage to share his passion for music. 

It’s hard to believe in himself when everyone keeps rejecting him, telling him, they already have a guitarist or that they will give him a call that he knows will never come. 

And then, by mere coincidence, his luck changes.  
One of the suits at the label that just told him they don’t need studio musicians right now, talks to another suit about an audition he is organizing. 

Tommy doesn’t understand all of the conversation, only as much as they are in need of a bass player for some huge name.  
When time and place are mentioned, Tommy memorizes them, eager to get home and practice. 

He’s fooled around with a bass before but never seriously played and now he only has two days to get this thing going. 

The next forty-eight hours are spent practicing; only ever putting the bass he lent from a friend away when he has to eat or sleep. 

He even calls in sick at work, knowing his mom would frown upon it but this is the one fat opportunity he’s been waiting for for years and he won’t just let it pass because he has to sit in a stuffy office all day. 

Dave is the only friend who knows what he’s up to because he just doesn’t want to have to tell the people in his life that he failed once more.  
It’ll be hard enough without the pity in their faces, once the audition is over and Tommy’s dreams are shattered once more. 

The night before the audition passes by in a blur and while Tommy still tries to find the courage to dream as big as he can, the sun rises over Burbank and all of a sudden it’s time to get ready and leave his safe lair to expose himself, make himself vulnerable in front of prying eyes and ears. 

When he arrives at the studio, it takes a whole fucking lot of convincing the doorman to even let him in because his name is not on a fucking list the guy keeps waving in front of Tommy’s face.  
It’s only when one of the fucking suits shows up to see what the commotion is about and exclaims that they need more bass players to audition, that he gets to enter the building. 

Right now, Tommy could kiss the guy but the sentiment doesn’t last long.  
He finds himself in a room full of people strumming and tuning their guitars and once more doubt threatens to take over but Tommy decides he won’t have any of that. Not now. Not when he’s made it this far. 

But not being on the audition list makes him one of the last candidates to enter the audition room and the hours he’s had to wait haven’t done anything for his nerves to calm down. 

The suits don’t seem too impressed by his little impromptu jam session and just when Tommy is about to leave, they tell him he’s gonna get a call. 

It’s hard to ignore the sinking feeling in his belly and even when Dave tells him that studios are usually true to their word and that they pretty much never hire on the spot, he can’t shake the disappointment he’s feeling deep down. 

He still manages to jump whenever his phone rings but it’s usually some friend or his mom that almost give him a heart attack. 

Until two days later his phone rings while he’s at work and he all but crawls under his desk to hide the fact that he’s taking private calls. 

The bored voice on the other end of the line tells him to come back for the next round of auditions and prepare two songs they want to hear. Tommy thanks the guy but he’s already hung up on him. 

It doesn’t rain on his parade though and when Tommy gets home that day and tells Dave about the call, he feels like he owns the whole fucking world. 

He doesn’t take the time to celebrate though and no matter how much Dave is trying to convince him to at least go out to the next bar and have a few drinks, Tommy declines. 

A nice cold beer from the fridge tastes fucking great, though but as soon as it’s empty, Tommy finds himself in his room, listening to the songs they requested.  
His parts are not that hard to learn and soon enough he starts to jam along, varying notes and adding cadences, putting his own touch on every bit he’s playing. 

 

This time around, Tommy’s name is on the fucking list and since he’s been expressively invited, his nerves are much calmer than before and he finds himself listening to what the small group of contestants has to offer.  
A cocky smirk spreads on his face, once he realizes that none of them are some kind of Wunderkind and that he really has a chance to make his dreams come true. 

The feeling lasts until his name is called and he gets up to enter the audition room. 

Taking a deep breath, he steps in front of a small jury of three. He doesn’t really dare to look at them at first and starts to answer their questions about who he is and where he’s from and why he’s here with his eyes cast down. 

But then he remembers every pep talk he’s had in life, straightens his back and prepares to look fate right in the eye. 

Only fate has blue eyes that stare right back at him in surprise.


	13. The Luckiest Guy in the World

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update!!! I'm still having major writers block but don't worry just yet, I've never ever abandoned a story and I have no Intention to start with this fic. ;-) 
> 
> Next update whenever I manage to write a new chapter....

He can’t believe his fucking luck. Two days after the audition he gets a call, only this time it’s not from one of the suits.  
It’s Adams voice that tells him that yes, they all agreed that Tommy is the best choice for Adams band and he wants to see him later that day, to introduce him to the rest of the bunch. 

Tommy barely has the time to get nervous.  
He gets ready thoroughly, taking a long, hot shower and a shave, putting on a fresh band shirt, his skinny jeans and some smudged guyliner. 

Once he arrives in the parking lot, he takes a deep breath, reminding himself of the fact that this might be it, the beginning of the rest of his life. 

The smile that spreads on his face won’t leave for the next couple of hours and Adam seems to be pleased with him, smiling back whenever Tommy dares to look at him. 

The band, the dancers and the rest of the crew that Adam calls his Glamily, is welcoming him with open arms and after mere minutes Tommy knows for sure that they’ll get along. 

That night they all end up in a tiny bar, having a couple too many drinks, laughing and just enjoying their time together before rehearsals start and things are about to get serious. 

Tommy finds himself right in the middle of the silly, cuddly bunch of dancers. The girls are all over him, finding him too pretty to be true.  
Brooke even has the nerve to pinch his cheeks but with the nice buzz he has going, Tommy doesn’t really mind.  
“Aww! Adam, I’m going to keep him if you don’t!” Sasha exclaims, making everyone laugh. 

The nice, warm feeling lasts, doesn’t seem to fade, no matter what.  
It doesn’t take much convincing to quit his shitty office job and with nothing but rehearsals on his horizon, there’s a feeling of freedom that Tommy has never felt before. 

Days turn into weeks and before long Tommy finds himself in a crowded dressing room.  
The buzz of excitement over tonight’s gig rubs off on him and despite the fact that his nerves are a tingling mess, he is deliriously happy. 

Getting to be on stage with Adam is everything he’s dreamed of lately and when a big hand pats his shoulder right before they are about to go onstage, he can’t help but smile at Adam and whisper “Thank you for giving me this chance”. 

“You deserve to be here!” is all Adam says in response but those tiny words reverberate throughout his whole being, give him a confidence he’s never known and let him just play happily through this first chapter of his new life. 

That night they all are high and buzzing from their performance, so they decide to go out clubbing together. 

Even though he prefers tiny bars and quiet places, it’s of course not the first time Tommy sets foot into a gay club but he isn’t prepared for what happens next. 

He doesn’t know if it’s the stage outfit he’s still wearing or the makeup Sutan touched up for him after the show but if the looks he earns left and right are any indication, the men in the club seem to think he’s just as pretty as the Glamily keeps telling him. 

The overall attention is a bit too much for him, so Tommy is happy when they settle into a somewhat private booth and once the drinks keep coming, he is comfortable and relaxed in his own skin and the lovely company. 

He drinks the night away and once his buzz makes him lose his inhibitions enough, he even heads for the dance floor, when Sutan goes all whining and even begging him. "Please, Vayvee, just one song!"  
It sure feels good to have someone to hold onto.  
Sutan may be one skinny dude but his grip on Tommy’s hips is firm and his embrace is warm and loving, so Tommy closes his eyes and lets himself be swayed to the music. 

Wrapped up in a bubble of booze-induced happiness, Tommy doesn’t even realize the other body that gets closer and closer until it is firmly pressed against his backside. He doesn’t know why but it’s not even necessary to turn around to see who it is. Every fiber of his body just knows it’s Adam. It has to be. 

Together the three of them move to the beat that somehow gets slower by the minute and just when it’s about to feel too personal, too intimate, Sutan presses a light kiss to Tommy’s forehead and pulls away.  
For a couple of seconds Tommy is at a loss for what to do but then Adams arms sneak around his middle, holding him even closer and Tommy just relishes in the feeling. 

These past weeks he barely had the time to miss being close to Adam the way he used to be while in his kitty form but now it all comes crashing in and suddenly all he wants is more. More touching, more dancing, just more. 

In some kind of bold gesture, he manages to turn around in Adams firm grip and puts his arms around his neck, pulling Adams face closer.  
For endless seconds they just stare into each other’s eyes, trying to figure out what to do, how far to take this, whatever it may be. 

But then Tommy has enough of it. He’s missed Adam, for fucks sake and since he just couldn’t find the courage or the right words since his audition, to simply tell him, he decides that actions do speak louder and clearer anyway and just goes for it. 

Adams lips feel so fucking soft on his own that a tiny moan slips out of Tommy’s mouth before he even has the chance to rein it in.  
But it doesn’t matter because the tiny sound that was barely audible seems to encourage Adam.  
All inhibitions are lost when Adam licks his bottom lip, asking for more which Tommy is happy to give. 

Once more the world around him disappears as Tommy lets himself fall into the best kiss ever.  
It takes Adam pulling away reluctantly, for him to come back to reality and he would be happy enough to just dance the night away in Adams arms, if it weren’t for the frown that is edged onto his forehead. 

Worry crawls into Tommy’s thoughts, makes him pull away as well.  
Did he take things too far? What if Adam doesn’t want him any closer, if he doesn’t want him this way at all? 

Feeling stupid and kind of small, Tommy takes a step back, eyes downcast, ready to turn around and walk away before he can embarrass himself any further. 

A hand on his arm holds him back, though. 

Adams grip is firm, just as the look he gives him.  
“We need to talk!” is all the explanation Tommy gets, when he is pulled away from the dancing crowd, from their friends in their booth, away from it all and out of the club.


	14. The "Talk"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it took so fucking long for me to post this. I've had it on my laptop for forever but I wasn't happy with it, so I didn't post. I'm still not happy but I finally managed to finish the epilogue, which will be next (and last) chapter and thought Why not? It won't get any better the longer I wait. *hmpf*   
> I'll post the last chapter right away, so no more waiting if there's still anyone out there wanting to read this.   
> Have fun!

A car is readily waiting for them at the back door of the club and once they’re inside, Tommy doesn’t even bother asking, where it’s taking them.   
It doesn’t really matter, as long as he’s with Adam. The mere thought of what might lie ahead of them, though, has his stomach in knots. 

Clenching his hands into fists, Tommy stares out the window, wishing Adam would pull him into his arms and hoping against hope, that Adam is not just taking him somewhere quiet, to tell him to back off in private.   
These past weeks he’d felt like they’d gotten closer but now he isn’t sure anymore. 

The drive is over way too fast and once they stop in front of Adams house, Tommy hesitates.   
Memories come crashing in, but as soon as he’s set foot into the house he called his home for a little while, he feels oddly calm. 

He quickly scans the living room area, half expecting to find traces of his former presence as Adams house cat.   
The scratch post is gone, though, and so are his kitty toys, but there’s a framed picture on the mantel of the fireplace and that makes Tommy smile. 

“I sometimes miss my kitty, you know?”   
Adams voice is barely more than a whisper and yet Tommy knows exactly what he’s trying to say. 

Adam liked having him around, especially after the break-up and the thought that he made things a little easier for Adam, that he actually helped him in any way makes Tommy happier than he’d like to admit. 

“I don’t really miss being a kitten…” he whispers just as softly but then he adds “Although I liked being so close to you…” 

The warm smile that spreads on Adams face is so beautiful; it sets the butterflies in Tommy’s belly free and lets them soar higher than ever before.   
It takes Adam clearing his throat for Tommy to realize, he’s been staring into those baby blue eyes far too long to be inconspicuous. 

Blushing heavily, he turns away, trying to get the jumbled mess of thoughts in his head into some kind of order. He doesn’t want to presume things that might only be there in his own head, so he tries to calm down even though that task seems pretty impossible now that he’s here again.

When Adam offers him a drink, he nods, thankful for an easy - though temporary - way out of this weird situation.   
Adam disappears into the kitchen and Tommy decides it’s best to sit down while he waits for whatever Adam wants to talk about. 

Glasses clinking, they both drink in silence.   
Once Tommy has set his empty glass down on the table, he feels kind of tired, despite being nervous.   
It’s been a long and overly exciting day and now that he’s back in Adams house, the strange sensation of feeling safe and simply being at home is back in full force.   
Yawning, he dares to move closer to Adam, wanting nothing more than to crawl onto his lap and curl into a ball just like he used to do as a kitten. 

Strong arms pull him even closer and as if he’s read Tommy’s thoughts, Adam actually pulls him into his lap and starts petting him the same way he did, when Tommy still was his tiny ball of fur. 

Time passes without any spoken words but the way Tommy is allowed to wallow in soft touch and sweet caresses is enough for now. His eyelids droop and he lets himself sink even further into this wonderful warm feeling that only Adam has ever given him. 

“Are you purring?” Adams amused voice suddenly keeps him off the edge of sleep and makes him giggle. 

“I take it, my kitty has missed me, too?” Adam asks, all the while caressing his shoulder, his neck and his arm, giving Tommy goosebumps. 

Lifting his head, so he’s able to look Adam in the eyes, Tommy finally admits “More than I can say…” 

This being all the confirmation Adam needs, he just leans in and softly kisses the smaller mans lips. 

Tiny, fluttering kisses turn into hungry ones and the feeling of security morphs into one of being wanted and cherished and that has Tommy moaning and writhing under searching hands. 

It’s Adam who breaks the kiss, his eyes full of want and question.   
A simple nod is all it takes for him to get up off the couch, making Tommy squeak and cling to him.   
“Hold on, pretty kitty!” Adam laughs and then carries him through the living room, up the stairs and into his bedroom. 

There’s no hesitation, no holding back, once Tommy’s back hits the mattress. This is what he’s wanted for a long time, ever since he first laid eyes on freckled skin.   
And since his days as a kitten are now over, he feels bold enough to pull off clothes, to touch and kiss and lick every single one of the cherished spots. 

“Fuck, Tommy… Want you so much!” Adam pants, just as Tommy has reached his belly button. 

He lets calloused fingertips caress the skin above the waistband of Adam’s boxer briefs, before he pulls them down to set the Glambulge free. His mouth waters at the mere thought of finally being able to taste it but Adam’s patience seems to be worn thin by now and faster than Tommy can say “Glambulge”, he is on his back again.   
His clothes disappear magically between hot kisses and firm touches and by the time he feels a slick, probing finger between his ass cheeks, he’s almost ready to come. 

But Adam probably wouldn’t be Adam, if it were that simple and… boring.   
He goes so fucking slow, draws everything out, as if he’s afraid that this night might be the first and last time he gets to have and taste and touch Tommy in human form and all to himself. 

But surely he must know… How could he not? Tommy wonders but gets sidetracked by the sweet torture that giant cock is giving his prostate. The louder Tommy moans, the faster Adam goes and by the time his thrusts become erratic, Tommy is way beyond begging. For more! Harder! Faster! Adam! Always Adam!!!

 

They lie still together, sticky, sweaty and totally blissed out. Holding each other close, breathing each other in, knowing that this is it; a new beginning for both of them.   
A part of their story that none of them would’ve ever deemed possible, when – one eerily rainy night in L.A. so many months ago – Adam showed true compassion for a stray, hungry and lonely kitten.


	15. Epilogue

Epilogue 

 

He doesn’t want to do this. At first it seemed like a good idea, trying to find out just why all of this happened but now that he gets closer and closer, Tommy’s heart is threatening to jump right out of his chest.   
Adam’s hand squeezes his, reminding him that he is not alone in this, that maybe now with Adam by his side, it really is safe to go back. 

Before he realizes it, they’ve reached the door but it is locked. Tommy finally dares to take a good look around and what he sees is not what he expected. At all. 

The whole building looks empty, like it’s been abandoned years ago.   
Cobwebs and dirt on blind windowpanes.   
It can’t be real, he tells himself but it sure as hell looks real. 

His hand finds the door knob automatically and once he’s given it a good, angry rattle, the door practically jumps open, as if the house wants to invite them in. 

Goosebumps crawl over his skin, making him shiver, but he also feels like he really has to do this.   
One look into Adams eyes settles the last doubts he’s had. Adam seems to believe in all kinds of Karma and spirituality and his nod shows Tommy that he feels exactly the same about entering the building. 

Once inside, it takes them a moment to get used to the stuffy darkness, after being in bright sunlight for so long. 

Nothing has really changed, except the shelves are empty and there’s a thick layer of dust on every surface. 

“This can’t be… I swear this store was not empty like this when I worked here!” Tommy stutters, unable to grasp the reality of all this and he doesn’t want Adam to think he’s a liar. 

He walks around, searching frantically for any sign that his version of the story is true but it’s the same in every room. It looks like no one’s been in here for at least a decade. 

What Adam sees though, is a Tommy who clearly knows his way around in the old store, just like he really has been working here pretty recently. 

“Look! There’s the chest of drawers I wasn’t allowed to open!” Tommy points out into the corner of a tiny room behind the counter and darts over there. 

“Wait!” Adams voice stops him from actually touching the wooden furniture but as soon as he’s standing by his side, Tommy feels the strongest urge to, once more, disobey the orders of the old woman.   
Only this time he’s not the only one. 

Two hands, one slim and calloused from playing the guitar, the other freckled and adorned with jewelry, touch the handle at the same time, opening the drawer slowly, as if something might jump right out at them. 

Nothing like that happens, though. But this time the drawer is far from being empty. 

Despite the gloominess of the room, they both can see something even darker inside the drawer. Black fabric.   
Some sort of gigglesnort makes its way out of Tommy’s throat before he can stop it.   
That’s not just any dark fabric. It’s his jeans and his favorite Metallica band shirt. The clothes he wore that fateful day when he was cursed.   
Even his cell phone and his wallet are still in the pockets.   
But there’s more. 

Underneath his clothes there’s a heap of shiny metal chain links. It turns out to be a simple silver necklace with a heavily studded pendant dangling from it. 

The form of   
At first sight the pendant looks like some sort of coin, not like anything special but upon closer inspection, Tommy finds fine blackened lines engraved in shiny silver. 

It’s too dark in there to actually make out if it’s words or signs or just a simple “Made in China”, so that is their clue to leave this place. 

As soon as they’re back on the sidewalk, the lock on the front door clicks and somehow both of them know that this door is sealed and won’t open for them again. 

It doesn’t matter though, because they both have a feeling that this is the end of the weird story that brought them together. 

Tommy’s hand opens and in the bright sunlight he can finally see what’s engraved on the pendant.

It’s an Eye of Horus that looks way too much like Adam’s tattoo to be ignored or seen as a mere coincidence.   
The only thing that’s different about it is the iris. It is a brownish cat’s eye - just like Tommy’s - that twinkles in the sunshine.


End file.
